The Artist's Life
by I-am-the-greatest
Summary: After the king Stephan Herondale of Idris passes away, Clarissa Fairchild finds the perfect job to help her family by building his tomb. The only problem? Upon signing the contract to be a designer for the tomb, Clarissa finds out that after being paid for her services, she is to be killed. Idea taken from Sebastian in COLS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so I'm totally new at this but I really like to write. Please excuse all the mistakes and constructive criticism is really appreciated as long as it's not hurtful. I really want to know if you like this story but I'm glad you checked it out. I'm just doing little snippets of different point of views for now but it will be better and more stable as the story goes on, I promise.**

**Happy reading!**

**-Van**

**SUMMARY – Clarissa Fairchild lives in the country of Idris with her single mother and older brother. When the king - Stephan Herondale of Idris - dies, his sons Jonathan (Jace) and William Herondale want to honor him by building a tomb in his name. Clarissa sees this as the perfect opportunity to earn money for her poor, commoner family and put her artistic ability to use. The only problem? Upon signing the contract to be a designer for the tomb, Clarissa finds out that after being paid for her services, she is to be killed. Idea taken from COLS when Sebastian says the king took out the maker's eyes after he finished building, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Mortal Instruments, _Cassandra Clare does. And it makes me sad.**

**Chapter One:**

Clarissa looked around the farmer's market and then at her purse. It was a pathetic little thing, a small, fuzzy, green wallet, really. Her father had got it for her, before he'd passed away. The pathetic fuzzy green wallet became even more pathetic when she looked at the cash inside. There were precisely twelve dollars and fifty cents. She looked around the colorful stalls for food once more before snapping the fuzzy green thing shut.

Clarissa wandered around the streets filled with peddlers, except this time she wasn't looking for food. She was looking for a job.

Her older brother Jonathan was away in Apprentice College. For his second year of training the entire family and her mother and father's friend, Luke, had pinched for pennies, going as low as to pick up nickels and dimes of the floor. Now they were broke. Luckily, her father had bought the house they lived for and they didn't have to pay for it. That was probably the only good thing that had happened so far, that and the fact that Luke and her mother, Jocelyn, were now engaged.

Clarissa stopped and a stall of paintings with a short, friendly looking woman in a floral blue dress with a name tag pinned to the dress proclaiming Lilith on it.

"Hello dear," the woman said. "Would you like to buy anything?"

"Umm no," Clarissa took a deep breath. "Actually, I was wondering if you were hiring. I really could use a job and I'm pretty decent at painting and drawing."

"Well, actually we are," the woman said, smiling, "and you look just like the kind of person I want working here. What's your name, honey?"

"I'm Clarissa Fairchild."

"That's a beautiful name dear. There's only one requirement. How old are you, Clarissa?" The woman's smile did not fade.

"I am seventeen years old," was all Clarissa said.

"Oh," the woman's smile vanished into thin air. "Well Clarissa, child, I'm so sorry but I simply cannot hire a minor." She sighed, and then brightened. "But I know who might! The prince himself, that's who. Have you heard the news? The king Stephan just passed away and his sons Prince Jonathan and Prince William want to honor him by building the best tomb in the world. They are hiring a few people to design it and then some to build it. If you're good at art then you should go check it out. Anyone with any artistic ability can try for the job. And you get paid very handsomely if I do say so myself." The woman wiggled her eyebrows. "Go check it out. It's at the palace, at any time. But you might want to hurry. There are many more people auditioning. Go child. And please do tell me if you get in dear!" The woman gave Clarissa a shove and that was all it took. Clarissa started to the castle.

_Maybe now everything will change for the better_, she thought.

Clarissa moved with a strange sort of nervous energy coursing through her. She could feel the rhythm of her pulse in her fingers and her toes.

After a long three miles of walking, Clarissa exited the commoner part of town. She took the safest path through the lands of nobility and finally stopped at the palace gates. The only two things that were on her mind were that she hoped to get a job and she hopped she would be able to make it home before the dark of night. She didn't want to get caught in the rain and the sky was already showing signs of a heavy storm.

She shivered at told the guards at the gate that she was here for the new job opening. The guards scoffed and let her in.

She was a small, tiny thing. A harmless child who could do no damage. She probably wouldn't even get the job, they teased as she passed by them.

They were wrong, Clarissa thought and she marched towards the towering building without a second glance.

She paused at the palace doors and hesitated. In front of her was a series of guards, blocking her way.

"What are you here for?" One of them asked her, obviously impatient.

"The job for designing the king's tomb." Clarissa squeaked nervously.

The man's impatient expression disappeared, replaced by one of fear and concern. "Do you know what happens to people that get the job?"

"They get a lot of money." Clarissa replied firmly. "And that is all I need to know."

The guard nodded grimly. "Well, it is nice to see young people like you. Not many more left nowadays. Prince William seems to be about your age, and he wouldn't ever do something like this, maybe under different circumstances, but not now. Good luck, child. I will you well." The guard watched with sad eyes as Clarissa nodded in thanks and moved past him.

"She's too young to die, Robert." The man standing beside him said solemnly.

"I know Michael. She's probably Isabelle's age. I miss my children and she reminds of my daughter so much. One can only pray that Izzy doesn't come marching up these steps." Robert the guard moans.

"You shouldn't have left your family Robert." Michael Wayland told his friend.

"I had no other option. I wanted to keep them safe. At least I still have Alec." His voice was wistful and his eyes showed that he was in a faraway place.

In the distance the men could see a small figure stop by the gates. It was most definitely a girl. The girl did not march, but instead walked like a defeated person would. Despite her clothing, the girl was gorgeous. Glossy black hair, eyes a shade lighter that her black, tall, just beautiful. She stopped in front of the men.

"Hello I'm looking for a job. The king's tomb, I believe." She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Isabelle," whispered her father.

"I demand entree to the castle." Isabelle's gaze landed on her father, challenging him to stop her.

"Isabelle," Robert tried to stop her.

"Robert," Michael warned gently. "We do not possess the ability to stop her. There is nothing you can do."

Robert's stomach flip flopped, but he moved out if his daughter's way.

Isabelle stepped inside.

Michael glanced at Robert, taking note of the way his shoulders sagged. He didn't say anything, for he knew that false words would provide no comfort. Instead Michel put his arm around Robert's shoulder.

Not a few minutes later a young man wearing big, round glasses of black color appeared at the door. He was tall. Not muscular, but tall in a lanky, clumsy way, as if he had yet to learn how to maneuver his long arms and legs. He wore worn, baggy clothes like most commoners, but the way he wore them gave off the impression that he would wear them even if he had a choice.

"Hello, um I, um I'm here for, um the whole, um..." The boy stuttered.

"Are you here for the job, son?" Michael asked wearily.

"Yes," the boy stood up straighter. Actually I am."

"Well," Michael sighed, "good luck."

"Why do you need a job, boy?" Robert glanced at the tall child.

"My family. They need the money." He replied uncomfortably.

"And they were okay with you being here?" Michael wondered curiously.

"No. I did not tell them where I was."

"Your name, sir?" Michael asked.

"Simon Lewis." He replied.

"Go on in." Michael nodded.

He obeyed instantly.

* * *

**Okay, well that was purely an introductory chapter and there was no Jace. He'll be in the second or third chapter though! And YES I made an Apprentice College. Sue me (don't really sue me please).**

**_Anyone want to be my beta-reader?_**

**Actually let me rephrase that; I am in desperate need of a beta-reader. For some reason I cannot edit my own stories, but then can edit everyone else's. I just don't understand. Also I don't understand this Fan fiction slang. AU means alternate universe and OOC means out of character. That is literally all I know. Can someone please explain the other ones to me?**

**-Van**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes! I updated! Also I will usually update on Sundays and then maybe one or two other days every week. Thanks to my reviewers, I got what would seem small to others, but I'm excited! Especially my first reviewer JadeDragon341, Robert and Alec Lightwood becoming guards will be explained later on in the story. And thanks so so much to the guest who told me where to find out the meaning of all this fan fiction slang. I finally understand what OC means. I thought it was just a typo for OOC.**

**I STILL NEED A BETA-READER!**

**I ALSO NEED A BETTER TILTLE, ANY SUGESTIONS?**

**Happy Reading!**

**-Van**

**Disclaimer: I am unfortunately not Cassandra Clare and do not own the Mortal Instruments. :(**

· **CHAPTER TWO:**

Clarissa stepped into the palace slowly. A servant by the door named Helen Blackthorn pointed her to a room down the hall. The maid stared at her with vacant, unblinking eyes as she looked around the humongous area. The walls were made of stone, beautifully carved with alternating patterns of angels. The floor was of black and white tiles that seemed to be placed as of random, but were put to skillfully shape the angel Raziel.

Clarissa was so lost in the way the palace looked, that she didn't notice a girl step inside until she cleared her throat and asked where the room for the job was. Clarissa pointed to Helen and Helen pointed to the room. They both started toward it.

Clarissa smiled, "I'm Clarissa, What's your name?"

"Isabelle," the girl replied.

"Nice to meet you," Clarissa told her.

"Nice to know," Isabelle shot venomously, "You have an awful lot of manners for a little commoner girl."

"Thank you," Clarissa answered crudely. "You don't though. I don't really like your attitude. You could pass for a rude noble, maybe even the king. Congrats."

"There is no king." Isabelle said, and that was the last thing either one of them said to each other.

The room had an uncanny resemblance to a hospital waiting room. Same uncomfortable white chairs in rows along the walls, same eerie silence, and same people holding hand and looking depressed. The room itself was plain. It had two doors on opposing sides of the walls and chairs lining up any remaining space. Everything was white, other than the people. One man on Clarissa's right caught her eye the most. He was dressed in sparkles and wore a smile. He was the only person who looked even remotely happy to be there. Beside him sat a pretty Asian girl with a clipboard and beside her, sat a man with extremely white-blond hair and piercing black eyes, both of whom looked indifferent. The entire left side was full of depressed looking commoners, and Isabelle took the last seat there to join them.

Shortly after Clarissa and Isabelle arrived, a tall, familiar looking, young man wearing glasses stepped into the room. Clarissa sat a seat away from the white-blond and the man with glasses sat beside her.

"Hello," the man said. "Are you Clarissa Fairchild?"

"Yes, Simon right?" She asked.

"Jordan Kyle," Clipboard girl called.

Simon smiled, "You know Rebecca? She was my sister."

Clarissa frowned, "Was?"

"Well she is, but after knowing that I'm here, I'm pretty sure my family will disown me." Simon shrugged and Clarissa laughed.

The Asian girl passed the Clipboard to Clarissa and she wrote her name down and then passed it to Simon.

He wrote his name down and passed the board to Isabelle, who was eyed Simon up and down. "I remember picking apples with you, Becky, and your older brother. I remember, he had a huge crush on my sister."

Clarissa smiled, "We were five."

"The good old days," Simon sighed.

Clarissa closed her eyes.

"Simon Lewis. You may go." The Asian girl commanded after some time.

"Good luck." Clarissa said and tried to ignore the fact that all the men other than the white-blonde and Glitter Boy, as she'd nicknamed him, were gone.

The only people left now were Isabelle and Clarissa. Isabelle opened her mouth, as if to speak, but then closed it again when the Asian girl announced –

"Isabelle Lightwood."

Isabelle disappeared. Clarissa closed her eyes yet again.

"Clarissa Fairchild." The clipboard girl pointed to the door a few minutes later, "Go right on in."

Clarissa took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

**Okay well, I thought that chapter was pretty short. Jace will be in the next chapter, guaranteed. I decided it would be nice to have Simon and Clary already know each other, since that's the way the actual story goes and all. Oh and also, Clary will be nicknamed, I'm just saving that for the fourth chapter, I think. Reviews are greatly appreciated! I'll update soon!**

**-Van (: Oh by the way, the word Van comes from my name, Savannah, it's**

**what my friend nicknamed me during his, not my, obsession with cars:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to aftertales, the reviewer that has been giving me continuous support! We finally have Jace! And the first part is in third person Jace's point of view! Do I use too many exclamation points? I don't think I do. Oh well, -**

**- Happy Reading!**

**-Van**

**Disclaimer: The Mortal Instrument series are STILL NOT MINE! They belong to Ms. Cassandra Clare, which makes me cry.**

**PS: Did anyone notice how The Mortal Instruments aka TMI also stands for too much information? You know the TMI in texting? No, no one? Okay just me. Okay I'll just start typing the story now...**

* * *

**Chapter three:**

It was for the best.

The phrase was not a stranger to Jace, but every time it was said, he felt his throat clench and his stomach fold just a little.

His training falcon.

It was for the best.

His father – the king's – death.

It was for the best.

It always was.

Clarissa held the door open so she was half in and half out. There were three doors in the room; the one between her fingers, one to her left, and one to her right.

In front of her was a long fancy table, and on it sat two young men: The princes.

"I swear," the first one, Prince William, was saying, "it was that tall." He gestured with his hands.

"Sure," Prince Jonathan said mockingly and grinned.

They certainly didn't act like royalty. They acted, Clarissa realized, much like she and her brother did when she was younger. She swallowed and let the door slam behind her to announce her presence.

"A redhead." Jonathan commented. "She must be the only one in all of Idris."

"My mother is one too, actually." Clarissa told them.

"Oh no way!" William exclaimed. "A girl actually talked to us! All the other ones were much to shy."

"Name," Jonathan asked.

"Clarissa Fairchild." She looked at him in confusion at the sudden change in topic.

"I know," he nodded.

"If you knew, then why did you ask?" Clarissa attempted to make him smile before realizing she was speaking to the future king.

"It's required," he stated grimly before continuing, "Family?"

"My brother's name is Jonathan Fairchild, my mother is Jocelyn Fairchild, and my step- father- to- be is Luke Graymark. All commoner, but my brother is an apprentice."

William gave her a sideways look, "age?"

Clarissa remembered her earlier rejection due to her age, "I'm seventeen."

"Draw something," Jonathan commanded and handed her a pen and a piece of paper.

Clarissa looked at them. She knew that this was the real test. She quickly drew an angel and shaded it in, blackening the wings_. A dark angel._ "Here," she handed it to them.

William and Jonathan glanced at each other for a few moments, communicating silently. "What is the meaning of this?" William asked slowly.

"Angels are supposed to be light, not dark." Jonathan commented, looking and sounding slightly annoyed.

"S-s-sorry," Clarissa stuttered, realizing she had done something wrong.

"You're sorry, huh?" William demanded. "Well we're sorry too. Daughter of Jocelyn Fairchild and Luke Graymark, yes? You have been dismissed."

"No please, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too." Clarissa begged. She knew there wasn't any chance of her getting a job now, but they took her parents' names. She didn't want them to be dragged into her careless mistake.

"SECURITY!" William yelled.

"No, please, no!" Clarissa exclaimed.

A man burst through the left door. He had black hair and blue eyes and a security guards uniform. He scanned the situation before walking over to Clarissa, who was now on her knees. He pulled her up and started to drag her out the door he'd come from.

"Wait Alec," Jonathan said with his voice low. "Take her out that door instead." He pointed to the right door and watched calmly as the guard, Alec, dragged her in the opposite direction and opened the door.

* * *

**OKAY, well that was a total CLIFHANGER! (I'm finally getting the hang of all these terms, yah ;) ). I feel guilty but oh well. Oh and we all know that Prince Jonathan is Jace, so bear with me when he calls himself Jace, it'll be explained later on. It was another short chapter. Thanks for reading! I like reviews. They make me smile. *Hint hint HINT***

I still need a beta-reader and a new title.

**Does anyone know how to get a Beta-reader?**

**I'm open to suggestions for the title; if you have a suggestion just leave it in the reviews or PM me.**

**-Van**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! I looked at the views on this story and that's all I have to say. Also, does anyone know the difference between views and visitors? I also finally found a beta-reader! From the next chapter or so onwards this story will be properly revised! Thanks to my beta-reader corinthefangirl! Happy Reading!**

**-Van**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments. All rights for them go to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

**Chapter four:**

"Stop screaming!" Alec commanded.

"HELP HELP HELP," Clarissa screamed louder.

"Shut up, would ya?" The guard dropped Clarissa on the couch in the new room and the door slammed shut behind him.

Clarissa took a moment to look around before calming down. "Where am I?" The room was extremely small and had two doors a wooden square coffee table and a brown leather sofa couch.

"I am under obligation to inform you that after meeting the requirements of project, you have been selected. The following contract holds the terms of this agreement. Your signature is required before you can proceed to the next room," Alec gestured to the other door.

Clarissa's first thought was: _Why does every room in the building have more than one door?_

Her second thought was:_ Wait, does that mean I got the job for building the tomb?_

She voiced her second thought out loud.

"Now you understand why I asked you to stop yelling over and over and over again?" Alec asked amusedly.

"So, does that mean I got the job?" Clarissa repeated and she noticed a movement out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes," Alec handed the girl a pen and the contract. Without reading the documents, Clarissa hastily signed the document and handed it back. "You sure you don't want you read that?" He asked.

"There's nothing I don't know that would make me change my mind! Now is there?" Clarissa grinned happily and made out a shape that looked like a cat, but was the color blue.

Alec looked at her for a moment. "My sister is here." He said. He didn't know why he was telling the red-headed girl with a death wish this, but he needed to tell someone and between Clarissa and his cat, Church, he didn't have many options. "She hates me."

Clarissa noticed his serious expression and serious comment and lost her smile. "Why do you think she hates you?"

"Because I abandoned them. I abandoned my entire family. I stole my father from them, and I stole their land and their title as nobles. She hates me, I know she does. They all do. Even my father."

"Sir," Clarissa said slowly. "Families don't hate each other. They love each other. That love comes with expectations, and sometimes when those expectations aren't met families are disappointed in you. It doesn't mean that they stop loving you. Ever," She finished.

"Thank you," he smiled lightly, "and the name's Alec, not sir."

"Alright, Alec," Clarissa walked over to the second door and placed her right hand on the knob before pausing and turning back around. "If you don't mind my asking," she said and Alec nodded for her to continue, "What did you do that was so bad in the first place?"

"Oh," Alec's smile faltered slightly, but then widened again in a sadder manner. "I told them I had a boyfriend. They didn't turn me in and the authorities found out. I was forced to come here along with my father as penalty. It's my entire fault, _me maxima culpa_." He shook his head and looked down.

"Alec," Clarissa said, "do you know why your family did not turn you in that day, even though they were disappointed in you?"

Alec looked up and shook his head in a negative response.

"It's because they still loved you." Clarissa turned to open the door when Alec spoke up.

"Miss Clarissa, will you please do me a favor?" Alec the guard questioned the seventeen year old commoner girl.

"Sure," Clarissa said. "Ask me anything."

"My sister." He shifted uncomfortably. "She's here today. She – She's broken Clarissa madam, completely broken because of me. Would you, would you please befriend her, please? Her name is Isabelle, and, I – I know she can be rude and absolutely unbearable at sometimes, but that is because she is hurting. Please, please be her friend. Heaven knows she needs one."

"Of course, Alec," Clarissa pulled the door open. "See you around. Oh, and thank you for not murdering me like I originally thought you would." And then, with those words, she stepped out of the small, claustrophobic – sized room and let the door slam shut loudly.

"I am glad to have all of you here with me today. My name is Magnus Bane and I am the director of this entire project. Unlike you all, I am not going to be executed at the end of this project in order to never be able to build something as beautiful again because I have pledged my allegiance with the kingdom, and will continue to –" Clarissa stepped into the room while Glitter boy was talking. "And who do we have here?" He asked.

"Um," Clarissa gaped.

"I thought all the spots were filled. Didn't the princes send you home? Weren't you the one yelling over and over again about something? 'No, no please' if I recall correctly. How are you here? The torture chamber is downstairs, if that's what you're looking for." Magnus Bane sounded rather impatient. "I can send someone to take you down if you want.

"No," Clarissa whispered, "I uh, I'm here for the tomb job. I got accepted and signed the contract.

"Another teen with a death wish, I see." Magnus Bane sighed. "What's your name, child?"

"I am Clarissa Fairchild, commoner."

"A commoner indeed, by your choice in clothes." Magnus said. "What's your chosen name for this project, or are you just going to go with Clarissa?"

"Um, my what?" She asked.

"Your chosen name dear, did you read the contract?"

Clarissa shook her head.

"How is Clare sounding to you?" Glitter boy asked, looking extremely irked.

"Clary?" Clarissa asked, not having heard correctly.

"Oh whatever," Magnus Bane sighed. "Come sit Clary, I was just explaining the second rule of death penalty to everyone. You see children, we can't have anyone going around building something to out-do the king's tomb so we decided to –"

"What?" Clarissa exclaimed.

"Clary dear, did you really not read the contract?" Glitter boy asked.

"No," Clary's voice was small.

"Well who told you about this job?" He groaned.

"A woman named Lilith," Clarissa's legs felt suddenly wobbly. _What had she done? _She felt sick. "Who works at a clothing store at the farmer's market. She sells pretty dresses. She was wearing a blue one, I remember." While she spoke, the only thought one her mind was; _what have I done? _

Then it hit her, hard.

She was going to die.

* * *

**Okay, well, you like it? You like it? I really hope you do because it took FOREVER TO WRIGHT! The nicknames have arrived! And yes I used the term "Me maxima culpa," from the books when Jace says it. Reviews, as always, are extremely appreciated. My hand is hurting from this typing because I typed out like three chapters in less than an hour and I am proud of what I wrote. Until next time,**

**-Van**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the AWESOME reviews! Aftertales' continuous support makes me smile! And KyKat, you're right! That's totally a moral of the story: Always read the contract! HUGE thanks to corinblue for revising this chapter! And if anyone wants me to continue my story other story Soundless, where Jace comes to live with the Lightwoods, I'd totally do it! It seems extremely fun! Once again, I am using way too many exclamation marks. Oh well! Happy Reading!**

**-Van**

**Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments were not written by me, but written by the one and only Cassandra Clare. Therefore I do not own them. (Do I have to do this every single time?)**

**Chapter five:**

"Clary, why don't you sit down?" Magnus Bane pointed to the rows of benches teenagers were sitting at. They were all teenagers, or at least younger than twenty one.

"Yes, thank you." Clarissa looked for and empty space. Isabelle was sitting alone, but looked at Clary with such hatred that she turned away. A girl near the back was sitting with a boy and gestured for Clary to come sit next to her. Clary made her way to them and the girl shifted so Clary sat in the middle.

"I'm Maia," the girl said, and tilted her head at Clary, causing the dozens of braids in her hair to shake slightly. "It's pronounced like Maya, but spelled differently. You are Clarissa Fairchild, the Step- daughter of Luke Graymark?"

"Yes, but not yet." Clary replied shyly.

"Luke talks about you a lot."

"You know him?" Clary asked, surprised out of her shyness.

Maia nodded and responded with a question of her own, "You didn't know about the death sentence?"

"No," Clarissa breathed. "No, I did not."

"I'm sorry," Maia sympathized.

"Everyone else knew about it." Clary said. "And I didn't. God, I feel so stupid."

"It'll be better for everyone else at home. There is always more food one the table with one less mouth to feed and more money." Maia pointed out, as if to make Clary feel better.

"I know." Clarissa nodded, but she honestly had no idea. "When do we go home?" She wanted desperately to go run into her mother's arms and cry over her mistake, and see the house one last time.

"Clary," Maia enunciated carefully. "We don't get to go home again."

"Oh," Clarissa said.

"I'm sorry," Maia repeated.

Clarissa shrugged and turned to the man sitting next to her. "Hello," she said, "I'm Clarissa Fairchild."

"You're Clary now." the boy told her seriously. "You should just stick with that. My name is Jordan Kyle."

"Nice to meet you," Clarissa politely stated.

"The pleasure is all mine," He paused, and then added as an afterthought. "At least that's how I think it goes."

Clarissa chuckled nervously and turned to face Magnus Bane.

"Now over to my assistant Sebastian Verlac," he was saying.

Magnus sat down on a chair and another man stepped up. Clary recognized him as the white- blond from earlier. "Welcome everyone, to the designing of the tomb of our faithful late king, Stephan Herondale. Upon completion of this tomb, our beloved queen Celine Herondale will step down from the throne and pass along the responsibilities of the kingdom to her oldest son Jonathan Christopher Herondale," a series of applause. "Our future king has decided to grant one person here pardon of the dreaded death penalty in order to become the new assistant designer for the kingdom, as I will no longer be filling for that job after this project. This person, my successor, is to be chosen by me and approved by the king, so I suggest you stay in my good books, pals. Thank you," the man winked and sat back down.

Magnus took the stage, "Okay well, that's all for today, your families will be informed of your whereabouts by nightfall and Aline here will take you to your rooms. Please everyone pick out one or two roommates of the same gender."

"Clary," Maia said, "I would love to room with you but I already promised Madeline I'd be with her. She isn't very comfortable with others, sorry."

"No problem," Clarissa smiled and turned. She noticed Simon talking to Jordan and them shaking hands and moving towards Aline. Maia walked over to a pretty girl with grey streaks in the blond hair. She looked old and young at once, but was probably close to twenty.

"There is no one else, who wanted me, so don't get the wrong impression of me trying to be your friend." A cold voice stated from behind the young girl. "I still don't like you."

Clary was startled, but turned to face Isabelle. "Hello Isabelle," she said coolly.

"It's Izzy now," Isabelle said nervously and twirled a stand of her black hair between her fingers.

"That's a cute name. I really like it." Clary smiled at the girl.

Izzy smiled brightly. "Thank you. Clary's not bad either. You know that Magnus Bane originally suggested Clare and not Clary, right? 'Cause it kind of sounded like you heard wrong or something. You really didn't know about the death sentence thing? I'm so sorry for you. I really thought you were going to faint when Magnus told you."

Clarissa moved to stand in the line behind Simon and Jordan and Isabelle followed her, still continuing about something irrelevant. Clary remembered what Alec had told her and decided that maybe Isabelle wasn't really that bad of a person after all.

"I love your hair; it's so different from everyone else's. Before you I've only met one other red head, and she looked exactly like you, but taller. Are you two related? Is she your mother? I look exactly like my mother except for the eyes. Hers are blue and mine are really dark brown, like almost black. You can't even see the pupil unless you're like two inches away from me. Can you see the pupil?" Izzy asked, before realizing everyone else had left the room and rushing to join them.

* * *

**Okay well, I don't know but I think Isabelle and Clary are going to be good friends! And yes, I know I added a sort of Hunger Games twist with one of them getting to live, except they don't have to kill each other. Or do they? But still I do not own the Hunger Games, they belong to Suzanne Collins. Who do you think it's going to be? Who do you want it to be? It MIGHT not be Clary. It could really truly be someone totally irreverent like Jordan or Madeline. I feel like the two of them are ignored too much. When was the last time you read a fan fiction with Madeline in it? She deserves a lot more credit than she's given. And Jordan died! I'm so excited, I feel like Izzy on a rant. Please excuse the ranting. Okay, till next time I-am-the-greatest!**

**-Van**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh My Gosh! Twenty Five Reviews! I'm dying (not really) with excitement! Oh and by the way , NO I WAS NOT EXCITED WHEN JORDAN DIED! It is cruel to suggest such a thing! And Madeline was NOT underrated, she was awesome! Oh, and Elisabeth there will be Clace, just not for a while. I don't like stories that rush Clace and ruin it. I mean what's the point if Jace and Clary are together in the third chapter, right? (My opinion, don't take offence). Moving on, thanks for the support. Happy Reading!**

**-Van**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments. They belong to Cassandra Clare. The plot line belongs to me though. I wonder if Ms. Clare is up for a trade…**

**Chapter six:**

"What did you want to do? Before this, I mean," Isabelle asked Clary later that night. They both were sitting on their separate beds in their new room and waiting for lights out.

"I wanted to go to Apprentice College, but it couldn't have happened because my mother wanted to send my brother there and we could barely afford his going there. I wanted to become an artist."

"I wanted to help people's looks." Isabelle shrugged at the curious look Clary shot her. "I don't know why put I've always thought it would be cool if we could – if we could put paint on our nails, or rub powdered chalk around our eyes and cheeks." Clarissa laughed and Isabelle glared at her. "Then all of us woman wouldn't have to rely on natural beauty and fancy dresses. We could all be equally beautiful." She finished excitedly, her eyes lighting up.

"Paint on our nails," Clarissa exclaimed through bubbles of laughter, "What would you call that?"

"I don't know," Izzy shrugged, "Nail paint, maybe?"

"How original," Clary grinned. "Paint on our nails becomes nail paint. That is precious, really. What would the chalk become? Cheek chalk?" Clarissa noticed Isabelle's expression and sobered. "It's not that bad of an idea. If you were to make it out of here you could totally make it work."

Izzy sighed, "I wish everyone could make it out of here. Never mind that, tell me about your family."

"Well," Clarissa started, "I have an amazing older brother with the same name as the prince, Jonathan Christopher. The weird thing is that my brother is older than the prince, so it's kind of like the prince was named after my brother. I remember this one time when we were picking apples we met these kids who tried to steal from us and we warned them not to steal from the Jonathan Christopher, and they totally believed us and got scared and ran away…"

Clary and Izzy spent the rest of the night talking, not even realizing the sun-setting and the sun-rising till the heard a loud alarm commanding them to wake up.

* * *

"Why did you let her stay?" William demanded his older brother. "You saw what she drew. It's just, it was…" Will was at a loss for words. "It was different. Is this what it's going to be like when you become king? Will you just throw away everything that is cultural, Jonathan?"

Jace winced at the use of his full name. "I don't get what the big deal is, I mean she could have just accidentally made a mistake on one of the wings and shaded them in to cover it up. I thought the drawing was pretty impressive so I let her in. I don't see the problem, Will." Jace reinforced the use of nicknames.

"Okay, whatever Jace," William sighed. He sat down on the desk in the room and smiled. "I wonder what father would have said to the drawing."

"He would have said it was pretty and then begged Clary to not paint his tomb the color of her hair." Jace grinned. They both laughed and then looked thoughtfully at each other. "I don't understand the need for execution you know." Jace admitted.

"To be honest neither do I, but it's what we've always done. It's what father did for his father." Will shrugged.

"Yeah, hey do you think it's a good idea to let Sebastian pick the new assistant. I think Magnus should do it." Jace said.

"Well. I have a really strong feeling that the person Sebastian picks will be a girl. It might be the tall one with black hair." Will laughed, "Or the red head."

"I doubt it." Jace frowned and shifted uncomfortably.

"Lighten up Jace," William grinned.

"Weren't you the one that was yelling at me less than five minutes ago?" Jace glared.

"That is correct." William said as the right door opened and closed. "Hey Alec," Will smiled and Alec smiled tensely in return.

"I saw your sister." Jace told him bluntly. "Is that why you're so upset?"

Alec shrugged glumly.

"Meow," a cat hissed in the distance.

"What was that?" William panicked.

"That was either Alec's cat or Magnus's cat."

"My cat actually," Alec looked underneath the table. "Come here kitty, kitty," he cooed.

"I don't understand why we continue to keep animals in the palace!" Will said, with his feet on the table. "They don't even belong to us!"

"You're right," Jace agreed. "I mean, if one of the princes is deathly afraid of cats then we shouldn't keep them around, am I wrong Will?" He smiled at his glaring brother.

"I," proclaimed Will hotly, "Am not," he sharpened his gaze on his older brother, "Afraid…of…CATS!" He screamed the last word.

"Oh yeah," grinned Jace. "Why don't you get off the table then?"

William glanced down at the cat and slowly put his feet back on the ground and got up. Almost instantly the cat darted towards Will and rubbed himself against the younger prince's legs. "HELP ME!" Will shrieked and jumped back on top of the long table.

"I knew you were scared of cats." Jace smiled and then turned to Alec, "Why so glum?" He asked.

"Huh," Alec stared.

"You know, why so glum is; why are you so sad, you look upset please tell us why, what's wrong? Anything along the lines of that, actually," Jace said in a bored tone that could only be described as Jace.

Alec sighed. "My sister came here today and, wait do you know why I got assigned to be a guard?" Both princes shook their heads. On the inside Alec thought, _no wonder you like me_. On the outside, he said, "Well then, let me tell you a story…"

* * *

**Okay well, that was a good length, I think. I'm really tired right now and I couldn't really come up with anything to write, so here's an important filler chapter (yes, I just said that). **I am thinking about continuing my other story Soundless, so please read it and tell me if I should keep writing it.** You got to see Isabelle and Clary bonding and find out Will's afraid of cats. Oh and I know Will in TID real name's not William, but who says this Will is from TID, huh? It isn't a crossover story, now is it? Oh well, see you next time.**

**-Van**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews, especially nerdbookworm, even though I couldn't tell if you were being sarcastic or not. It is not Will! I feel so awesome! Sorry to Elizabeth because I got your name wrong, and most probably, I wont be writing longer chapters. Corinblue beta-ed this chapter, so you have her to thank for this story to have perfecter grammar, because if I was writing this story myself, I'd be using words like perfecter and beta-ed. This chapter is extremely short ****L****I'm really busy! Oh well, Happy Reading!**

• A QUICK QUESTION: HOW LONG DO YOU THINK THIS STORY SHOULD BE? AND WHEN SHOULD I START CLACE? SHOULD THERE BE CLACE?

**-Van**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments. All rights go to Ms. Judith Rumelt who is actually Cassandra Clare. Did anyone even know that? I was totally like 'I knew the name Cassandra Clare was too good to be true.'**

**Chapter seven:**

"Alright adolescents, teens, and adults," Magnus Bane clapped his hands together. "Today is the first day of the rest of your short lives. It is also the first day of tomb building! Who's excited?" He asked, and not a single person moved, other than Maureen, the youngest person in the group of tomb builders, who flinched at his loud voice.

They were gathered in the same room as the day before, and had not eaten anything for breakfast or dinner last night. Both things were offered to them, but each and every member had turned down the food. Judging from the tired looks on their faces, Clary saw that no one had slept much either. Isabelle especially had stayed up all night after her first attempt at sleeping, when Clary had to shake her awake. She was screaming for Max and Alec, her brothers. After that, both girls stayed awake and kept coming up with names for what they decided to call 'Nail Polish,' even though Clary still thought the idea was ridiculous.

"So, what we are going to do first is every individual is going to draw out a design for the tomb." Magnus proclaimed. "Everybody grab a paper and a pencil and let's get started." Magnus passed around stack of paper and a basket of pencils.

Clary was sitting next to Maia and Madeline. She didn't understand why, but Isabelle's hostile behavior had returned the moment they had re-entered the room from yesterday, and she didn't want to deal with her wrath.

"Clarissa," Madeline whispered urgently, "Pass down the papers, Magnus is glaring at you."

Clary glanced up. Sure enough, Magnus's greenish yellow eyes were focused upon her and his face was shaped into a scowl. "Oh, sorry," Clary grabbed a sheet and handed the rest to Maia.

Magnus watched her, tilted his head slightly, and shrugged. "No need to apologize, biscuit."

"Biscuits?" A voice behind Magnus asked. The door to the small room from yesterday slammed shut behind Alec Lightwood. "I'll take one." He grinned.

"Unfortunately there is only one. And she's inedible." Magnus grinned.

In the chair in front of them, Clary noticed as Isabelle shifted and squirmed.

"Magnus," Alec said. "May I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course," Magnus nodded. "Alright team, start drawing. We will pick out the best ideas after lunch." He turned and followed Alec inside the small room from yesterday, which Clary decided was probably Alec's office.

Sebastian stood in the front of the room and watched everyone closely. Whenever he would look at Clary, she got the same feeling of what she now recognized as fear she had gotten while looking at Lilith, from the market yesterday. _Yesterday,_ it seemed so far away, Clarissa thought. She picked up her pencil and paper before moving to sit on the floor. She pressed her pencil down on the blank sheet and started drawing.

* * *

**Okay well, that was really, really, really short because I have school starting in about one week (my school starts and ends really early and I don't understand why) and I'm really nervous because I don't know what teachers I'm going to get, and I had to finish all things summer, like tutoring, swimming, etc. Any thoughts about Soundless continuation? The last few chapters were pretty long and I'll make the next one better as well.**

**-Van**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY! Okay, so most people seem to agree with the fact that there should be Clace, but later on. I know the last chapter was really short, but think about it in the literal sense. It takes me at least 35 minutes to write a chapter. Then it takes the amazing CorinBlue (thank you for beta-ing this chapter!) a while to revise the chapter. Then it takes me about 15 minutes to re-read, correct and update the chapter. So each chapter takes at least one hour to post, and that's not counting writer's block. You all, on the other hand, can read the chapter in ten minutes. If you are really kind and awesome, however, you take two extra minutes to write a short review and press send. If you do that, you are my favorites. That was a long pointless thought. Oh well, and on that note, thank you for all the reviews and follows and favs, I feel so AWESOME! Happy Reading!**

**-Van**

**• ****A QUICK QUESTION: HOW LONG DO YOU THINK THIS STORY SHOULD BE? AND WHEN SHOULD I START CLACE? SHOULD THERE BE CLACE?**

**Disclaimer: All rights of the Mortal Instruments go to Cassandra Clare. Hey, did anyone know Ms. Clare married someone named Joshua Lewis. He has the same has last name as Simon. I guess we all now know whether the author of TMI (a.k.a. too much information, I'm not going to let that go :P) liked Simon or Jace better…**

**Chapter eight:**

Clarissa's hunger had won, and she decided to actually eat something. The food was much too rich for her and many of the others who had lost against hunger as well. She gingerly bit into a sandwich that seemed to have bread, cheese, tomato, lettuce, and a slice of pink meat that Maia thought was sheep. Madeline thought was Chicken, and Clary thought was cow. Isabelle however, came to talk to them and informed them it was some type of pig called 'ham'.

"It's delicious!" Maia exclaimed and proceeded to shove another piece of the sandwich into her mouth.

"It's too rich," Madeline countered. "And that is not very ladylike behavior," and they both walked off and started a friendly banter.

Izzy turned to Clary, "I saw my brother today. He works here, the older one, Alec. He tried to talk to me yesterday, and my father, Robert Lightwood, he works here too. They both want to talk to me, but I can't do it, Clary. I don't think I can forgive them." Clarissa, having heard the story from bother Alec and Isabelle, didn't know what to say.

"Forgive him, but only when you are ready, Isabelle," She finally spoke. "Not before, but you should forgive him. It will make you both feel better. Forgiveness isn't only for the forgiven; it's also for the one that forgives. It will help you both feel, well, lighter. So, whenever you're ready, just give it a shot." Clary paused and looked thoughtful. "Just give it a shot; hmm I like this group of words together. It sounds quite nice, don't you think?"

"It does, and I know," Izzy nodded. "Come on, lunch is over." It was true; the oversized room was now empty, other than Aline, who was gesturing wildly to them both.

They both turned and walked to follow the Asian girl out.

* * *

"Who made this one?" Magnus demanded.

It was twenty minutes later and Clarissa and Isabelle were seated together on a bench beside Madeline and Maia's bench and everyone was staring at the paper in Magnus Bane's hand, trying hard not to laugh.

The picture he held up was of and oddly shaped rectangle covered with multiple tiny swirls with triangles attached to them.

"I did," Simon called out. He looked extremely pleased with himself. "It's the coffin with roses painted on it."

"How did you get in this?" Magnus sighed. "You have absolutely no artistic ability."

"That's not true!" Simon protested. "I am skilled at drawing tiny cartoonish looking people. I call them Cartoons!" He exclaimed.

"That is the most stupid thing I have ever heard." Magnus told him. "Funny people are called cartoons. It's good you got into this job. Everyone knows this cartoon thing was going nowhere. I have never met someone with a dumber idea." Magnus shook his head when Isabelle jumped up from beside Clary.

"I have a better idea." She announced. "I think people should put paint on their fingers and call it nail paint." She sat back down and ignored the questioning looks being thrown her way.

"I thought it was nail polish." Clary whispered to her.

"Shush," Izzy hissed, and Clary wondered why Isabelle was trying to help the boy.

Magnus looked at Izzy disapprovingly. "Very well then," he said. "Anyone else have an idea to top Cartoons and Nail Paint?"

Maureen stood up. "I think that when someone kills the King they should get to be King or Queen.

"Disturbing," Magnus commented.

Madeline stood up. "I don't think there should be one King who gets to decide everything. I think there should be a whole system where people get to vote for their leaders and make their own decisions. I'd called it Democracy."

"That's the most original name yet." Magnus said, "Who is next?"

"I am." Jordan Kyle stood up. "I think that we should take paper and put information and news on them and then deliver them around the kingdom. I call it Newspaper."

Magnus sighed and took a deep breath, "Anyone else?" He asked. When Maia stood up he exclaimed. "For crying out loud, I don't care what you're going to say! Sit down everyone!" He looked at the stacks of paper next to him. "Who made this?"

In his hand was paper with a picture with a coffin. The coffin was lightly shaded in, and where it wasn't shaded in there were a collection of odd symbols. There was a diamond with two lines on the top attached to it, and an angel's wings attached by a rectangle, among other things.

"Who drew this?" Magnus demanded to the awed silence.

"I did." Everyone turned to face Clary.

"What are these?" Magnus gestured to the symbols.

"I call them runes. They're supposed to show power and other symbols of well, basically anything," Clary said.

"Well," Magnus sighed. "Finally someone came up with some stupid idea that is useful to the project."

"Did you just call the runes both stupid and useful?" Alec, who was standing behind Magnus with Aline and Sebastian, perfectly decked in a guard's uniform, asked.

"Kind of," Magnus Bane shrugged. "Anyways," he continued, "I don't really understand or like or even remotely care for the rest of these," he waved Simon's picture up in the air. "So we are using this design for the coffin. The actual tomb will be designed tomorrow." There was a long silence. He looked around at the room full of blank stares.

Finally, someone near the back said, "What do we do now?"

"Never mind," he groaned. "Let's start with the tomb drawing now."

* * *

**Okay, well, I am pretty sure that was one of the longest chapters I've written. Actually it was average, considering I've only written like eight chapters. STILL, I hope it made up for the previous chapter! It wasn't too long though, my chapters are usually about 1k words. I LIKE REVIEWS! Should I continue Soundless? Why do I always spell 'continue' wrong and then auto-correct spells it right? School starts on the EIGHTEENTH! I am so excited. I think that as far as chapters go, this one was funny. I liked it. That was random. See you later! That was random as well. Why am I so random and awesome?**

**-Van**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is about what's going on back home. School started! I am so busy. This is the hardest year yet, I got loads of homework on the first day! Who does that! I mean an assignment or two is fine, but not so much! Anyone agree? Never mind my problems, just read the story! Happy Reading!**

**Okay, so this is an extra part. I was thinking, I like so many books other than TMI (lol too much info) and my teacher talked about how I should always recommend people books, and I thought, hey what better way to do it then over here? So the first book should be:**

**_The Mortal Instruments_****: If you are reading this fan fiction, you probably already like this series. If not, then my awesomeness probably attracted you to it. Ignore that last part. Anyways, I LOVED this series. I could have done without all the dying, and injuries, and romance overload, but overall it was awesome. I liked this story mostly because of the dialogue, because – let's face it- Simon and Jace's lines rock. I also liked how different the story was from today's Science Fiction era, but still exciting. Totally recommended.**

**-Van**

**Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments do not belong to me. They belong to the granddaughter of a film producer named Max Rosenberg, (aka Cassandra Clare). **

**Chapter nine:**

Jocelyn Fairchild stood outside of her house and watched the storm let up. She closed her eyes and listened as the drip drop of water on the path let up. Clarissa would have loved to draw the weather. She was such an artistic girl. Jocelyn opened her eyes and stepped back in surprise. Her daughter was not dead, she reminded herself. For now, the thought brought itself in her mind and she sighed.

If she had been younger, she herself would have gone to audition for the job. She had very skillfully and carefully hid the news of the king's passing and the job opening from Clarissa, and yet last night, in the middle of a heavy storm there was a knock on the door. She could remember it now.

"Hello," she had answered, home alone. Her fiancé, Lucian Graymark was out searching for Clarissa. He had been panicked, more so than Jocelyn herself, and left despite the thunder and lightning that was sure to cause damage.

"Is this the residence of Clarissa Fairchild?" A royal messenger had asked.

"Yes" Jocelyn had said, "But she's not home right now. I actually don't know where she is but if you would like to tell her something, I can-"

The man cut her off, "Who are you in relation to Ms. Clarissa Fairchild?"

"I'm her mother," Jocelyn had answered, startled and slightly offended by his abruptness. "My name is Jocelyn Fairchild.

"You're daughter has been accepted to work for the late king's tomb building project. This is the advance. The rest of your money will be here by the end of the project." The man shoved an envelope in her hands. "Good day." He said and shook his head as he turned away. "Some people will do anything for money."

Jocelyn sunk to the floor and stayed there till Luke came back and hugged her, already knowing why she was crying.

* * *

Max Lightwood was watching the previous night, long after his mother had sent him to bed, when the knock came. Maryse, his mother, watched and listened as a royal messenger spoke and shoved an envelope into her hands. She closed the unstable door and stared at the envelope.

"She did it," Maryse whispered, "She really did it. Oh Isabelle, what were you thinking?" Maryse looked up and saw Max, right away. Instead of scolding him, she said. "Well, we can't just sit back and watch as they take away our entire family, can we?" Max shook his head. "Then we're going to have to do something about it."

* * *

Elaine Lewis wasn't the one to answer the door when they found out what had happened to Simon. In fact, she hadn't been home at all. She had been out delivering some clothes she had washed for nobles in the richer areas of Idris. She had believed that Simon was out buying something to cook for dinner. She had left Rebecca, her oldest child, at her dance class and expected that Simon would pick her up.

Four hours after her dance class ended, and Rebecca Lewis was forced to walk home alone where no one was present, she had been just about ready to kill her brother. When there was a loud knock on the door, she lost it.

"What in god's name were you thinking, Simon?" she had yelled at the closed door. "What on earth were you doing?" She asked, and began to tug at the extremely cheap and extremely old lock that refused to budge. "I had to walk home, by myself, in the rain." She finally opened the door while saying. "Where were you?" And then she had paused. The man at the door wasn't Simon. Instead, it was a royal messenger. "Um," she said blankly, "hello."

"I am assuming this is the house of Simon Lewis?" The messenger asked with an amused smile.

"Yes," Rebecca said slowly. "But who are you?"

The messenger stopped smiling. "I have come to inform you that Simon has been accepted to participate in the late King Stephan's tomb building job. Here is the advance money, the rest will be sent to you after his services are completed." He handed her a small envelope.

Rebecca stared at him for a minute before uttering with uttermost disgust, "You mean after he has been executed."

The messenger frowned, obviously confused, and then said coldly, "Precisely madam. Goodnight," he turned away and left as Rebecca sat down.

When Elaine came home and asked why dinner wasn't cooking Rebecca gave her the envelope in response.

"Oh god," Elaine exclaimed. "But he promised, both of you promised you wouldn't."

"Yeah," Rebecca said venomously, "He lied. He's a liar."

At that moment there was a knock on the door. After a moment or so of struggling, Elaine eased the door open. "Lucian Graymark?" She asked, confused.

"Elaine," he panted like a dog. "Do you, by any chance, know where Clarissa is?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Do you have any clue?"

"No," Elaine glanced back at her daughter holding the envelope. "Actually," she said, "I might. You'd better come in." She held the door open a little wider.

* * *

**Okay, well that's all for now! I am much too busy to write more, sorry. School's already giving out tests! I will still update every Saturday. Any more thoughts on Soundless. I think I am going to continue it after this story is done. I'm not sure how long this story should be but I do have a plot. See you later!**

**-Van**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY! How is everyone? It's my BIRTHDAY this week, so don't forget to review plz! Thank you CorinBlue for revising these chapters! Thank you everyone for the support! AND REMEMBER: I LIKE AND APPRECIATE REVIEWS A LOT MORE THAN FOLLOWS, VIEWS, ETC. My goal for this story is 50 reviews, and WE ARE CLOSE! So help me! It's Sizzy and Jaia beginning time. Happy Reading!**

**_Legend trilogy_****: This is my favorite series. It's told in switching perspective, which can get a little annoying because I forget who's who, and then start wondering why they're talking in the third person, and then have to re –read the chapter. Other than that, it was total awesomeness. If you liked any of the following, read this book;**

· **Divergent**

· **The Hunger Games**

· **Any other story dealing with Sci-Fi, adventure, and star crossed lovers**

· **I'm only listing three things because three is my favorite number. I recommend it!**

**-Van**

**Disclaimer: I don't think Cassandra Clare goes to school and gets yelled at by math teachers, so therefore I am not Cassandra Clare and do not own TMI (too much information, still not letting that go)**

**Chapter ten:**

Magnus sat at his desk in his office and shuffled through the drawings of tombs. He had made it very clear that he did not like anyone's drawings, but he thought that he should at least give them a chance.

"I still can't decide which girl to pick." Sebastian said from his desk in the corner of the room.

Magnus raised his eyebrows, "Girl?" He asked.

"Well, it only seems fair because everyone before us was a boy. I believe in equality. We should give the ladies a chance." He said, perfectly calmly.

"Hmm," Magnus hummed. "So you believe in democracy too."

Sebastian frowned "In what?"

"Were you not paying attention when the entire group stood up saying random things?" Magnus inquired.

"No," Sebastian said bluntly.

Magnus sighed. "Okay, well as long as you don't pick the little girl, Maureen, I'm okay with it."

"What's wrong with her?"

Magnus put the paper he was holding down. "Frankly," he said, "she scares me. Also, I think she wants to kill Jonathan and William."

"OH," Sebastian's clam face twisting into one that looked slightly frightened. "I guess I can cross her off the list too then. Now I have Clary, Izzy, and Maia."

"You know there are more girls, right?" Magnus asked. "There's Madeline and some others."

"Yes," Sebastian nodded seriously. Magnus waited for him to continued, and when he didn't, he shook his head and continued shuffling through papers.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Clary asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"Are you sure you're sure?" Clary demanded.

"Mhmm," Izzy hummed as she fixed her hair for the umpteenth time. Behind them, Madeline and Maia sat on Clary's bed and exchanged slightly amused and annoyed glances.

"Are you sure you're sure that you're sure?" Clary questioned.

Izzy turned from the glass she was staring at and glared at Clary. "Yes," she said. "I am sure I am sure that I am sure. Do you understand?"

Clary paused to consider this, nodded, and then said after a moment, "But are you sure you're-"

"Enough!" Maia exclaimed. "You're making _me_ nervous! And I've been dating Jordan for almost two years." Madeline nodded, as if to back Maia up.

"Fine," Clary said, and sat beside Madeline. "What do you want to do? We can't go in the dining room because that would ruin the purpose of the two groups of dates dating on a date together at the same day at the same time and at the same place." Clary paused. "There must be a better term for that."

Izzy asked, "How about a two group date?"

"I like it." Maia agreed.

Madeline smiled, "How about a double date?"

"Oh, that's perfect," Isabelle smiled and everyone else nodded in consent. "When do you think they'll get here?"

As if on cue, there was a sharp knock at the door, but when Izzy opened it, it was a man with two bags of clothes. "These are for Miss. Clary and Izzy." He handed them to her. "Do you know where the two girls of the next room are?"

"Here," Madeline jumped up and grabbed two more bundles of clothing.

At that moment, Simon and Jordan came to the door and Izzy and Maia grinned like fools.

"Well," said Clary glumly, "I guess we know what we're going to do now." And with that Maia and Izzy smiled and followed their dates out to the dining room for an early dinner.

"Well," Madeline said, "let's get started." They began to fold the clothes.

* * *

Isabelle and Maia seated themselves across from Simon and Jordan respectively.

"How have you been, Maia?" Jordan inquired seriously.

"I'm fine I guess. I'm just trying to hold on and keep myself happy and everything. I met Isabelle here," Izzy waved her hand shyly, "And Clarissa, the daughter of Lucian Graymark-"

"Step," Izzy corrected automatically.

"Huh?" Jordan asked.

"Step daughter to be." Isabelle blushed and shrugged, "Clary keeps talking to me all night long."

"Do you ever sleep?" Simon spoke up for the first time.

Izzy shrugged, "I try, but I keep screaming… for my bro-" Izzy cut herself off. She was about to say, '_My brother Alec,"_ but instead she said, "My brother, Max."

"Max Lightwood?" Simon smiled, "He looks like how I used to when I was younger. Anyways," Simon blushed slightly, "You don't need the sleep. You still look lovely."

Isabelle blushed and smiled as well.

"Ugh, said Maia. "Come on Jordan, we don't need to watch this. Let's dance."

"Here?" Jordan exclaimed. "There's no music, and this is the dining room for servants!"

"Not servants," Maia corrected, and then proceeded to mimic Aline, "Honorary staff members!" She grinned. "There's a huge space in the middle, come on now, let's dance."

The two of them got up and began ballroom dancing between isles of tables, their laughter becoming their music.

Simon laughed, "Are you enjoying yourself here?"

Isabelle shrugged, "Kind of. I mean it's totally exciting, but I don't think I thought my life would end like this."

Simon smiled ruefully, "Me neither." He attempted to lighten the subject, "So, Paint Nail?"

"Nail paint, actually. It's Nail Polish now."

Simon laughed.

Izzy glared, "Hey," she said, frowning. "It's not funny. What about Car teens?"

"Cartoons," Simon immediately corrected and watched as Isabelle smirked. "Hey," he banged his hand on the table. "That is so cheating!"

"I know," Izzy said smugly and Simon rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Okay well, TAADAAA! I started Sizzy and Jaia. I don't know if this is clear already or not, but I totally Ship (Yup, I figured out what that means, yay) the two of them more than Clace. I don't really even know why. Does anyone else have this problem? WHEN SHOULD I START CLACE SOMEONE PLEASE SUGGEST SOMETHING! You found out who is going to come out alive. Anyone want to vote? Maia, Clary, or Isabelle. Should I start a vote? I don't know how so no. But you can tell me! Leave who you think should survive in a review! It can be anyone, not just those three. See you later!**

**-Van**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! I am back in Spanish class! I cannot speak Spanish, which is crazy because this is my third year taking it! Anyone else have this problem? I should stop trying to be bilingual. This chapter is really short, I have a few essays to write and tests to revise for, but oh well! I had an awesome birthday! Thanks for the support and reviews. If you guys can keep reviewing I might be able to make my story goal of a hundred reviews, or even cross it. That'd be awesome. And thank you CorinBlue for beta-ing this chapter! Happy reading!**

**_Divergent trilogy_****: Hated it. Well, not really. I LOVED Divergent up until the part where the main character goes to final banquet, but after that, not so much. It only went downhill from there. Insurgent was kind of depressing, but I don't think I have ever read a book sadder than Allegiant. And I've read plenty of tragedies. Don't get me wrong, Divergent lovers, I liked the book. But it was not ****_good_****. I guess I'd recommend the first one, but don't read ANYTHING after the final banquet.**

**-Van**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments because I am not Cassandra Clare, blah blah blah, insert annoyed comment, blah blah blah, I'm done.**

**Chapter eleven:**

A few hours later when Clary, Madeline, Maureen, and, Maureen's roommate, Lily, all walked into the dining room they saw two couples sitting together at a table. Maia and Jordan both had their heads down, fast asleep, and Simon and Isabelle were laughing and arguing about one thing or another.

Clary smiled and sat at another table beside Madeline and the two other girls sat in front of them. Lily looked at Maureen cautiously.

"Is everyone scared of her?" Magnus asked as he entered the oversized dining room along with Alec, Sebastian, and Aline.

The three of them nodded.

"I feel sorry for the girl. I wouldn't be able to sleep at all if that murderer was there." Aline commented.

"It's okay," Sebastian deadpanned. "I got some guards to search her room and remove all the weapons. The worse things they found were sweets."

"Camille and Lilith should be here soon." Magnus sighed. "Let's just hope that they don't kill each other."

"True," Alec nodded, "Very true."

A servant came up to Aline. On either side of her were two women, who kept shooting death

glares at each other. The maidservant, Helen, looked rather frightened by this.

"Aline, Magnus-" Sebastian raised an eyebrow and she flushed, "Um Ms. Penhallow,

Sir Bane, Mr. Verlac, Sir Lightwood, this is Camille Belcourt and this is Lilith

Demone," She gestured to both the woman.

"Welcome," Magnus and Sebastian bowed. Aline curtsied and Alec nodded, and then the two servants and guard went to sit at a empty table, which wasn't hard to find in the dining room the size of a ballroom. "Please, do sit down," Magnus gestured to one of the tables and pulled out Camille's seat. Sebastian did the same for Lilith.

"How are you, mother?" Sebastian asked Lilith.

Instead of replying, she said, "I understand you are letting one of your workers live to take your position because you got fired because of your punishment?"

Camille and Magnus stopped their conversation to listen. Sebastian clenched his jaw, "Yes mother. That is correct."

"I want her to live." Lilith's gaze was on Clary and Madeline's table at the far end of the room, and she was staring at Clary nervously.

"The red- head?" Magnus asked, bewildered.

"No." Lilith shook her head. "The little one."

"Maureen?" Magnus inquired.

"Precisely."

"I believe the boy should live. The one with the glasses and brown hair." Camille spoke up.

"Simon?" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Yes." Camille nodded. "If that is his name."

"Well," Magnus said. "We will add those to the list. Now it's Clary, Maia, Izzy, Maureen, Simon, and Ranger Fell and Catarina Loss."

"No one voted for Catarina or Ranger." Sebastian pointed out.

"I did." Magnus said. "I knew them well." Camille nodded with her expression dark.

Clary smiled nervously as Madeline and Maureen continued arguing about politics. Madeline was talking about democracy, and

Maureen kept insisting the stronger person should be King.

Finally, when Maureen asked, "That's all quite alright Madeline, but, just out of curiosity, which room do you sleep in, and which bed is yours?" Clary and Lily decided to interrupt.

"How do you like the pie, Maureen?" Clary asked, and Maureen didn't reply.

"The food here is just so rich," Lily sighed, and Madeline grinned and nodded, as if to say; _see, she understands_. "I could eat it all the time." Madeline frowned at that.

Clary rolled her eyes. She couldn't help the odd feeling that she was being watched. She turned slightly and looked at the table three four behind her and then a few spaces right. On it, next to Sebastian was someone slightly familiar. Apparently, Maureen was having the same thought, because when both girls turned to look at each other they said…

"Lilith."

**OKAY, well that was intense getting! It was a little boring around the middle, but it's important! Finally, the main plot has been set into action. Lilith is here, and the ninth chapter was extremely important, even if you didn't get why. If you paid attention you would understand. Any guesses? Oh well, you'll understand later. Oh, and Lilith didn't have a last name, my friend's last name is Demone, and Lilith is a Demon. It made sense to add the 'e'. Deal with it. YOU CAN ADD Simon, Catarina, Ranger Fell, AND Maureen TO THE LIST OF POSSIBLE SURVIVORS! Till next week!**

**-Van**


	12. Chapter 12

**HI! I'm back with another chapter! I bet you all are getting tired and being like, "Savannah, please just finish the story already! All I want to know is who survives!" TOO BAD! You are going to have to wait to find out. Thanks for the support and thanks to CorinBlue! Happy reading!**

**Oh, and yeah. To the people who are assuming Luke is going to start a rebellion and everyone gets out alive, sorry, not happening. There will be deaths! And Luke is not going to lead a rebellion, most likely. Clace is not the main part of this story, you will realize. And Clary might not be the one to live. Isabelle's a good candidate. **

**-Van**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments. That's all I'm going to say.**

**Chapter twelve:**

Clary rubbed her eyes sleepily and kept walking around. She wasn't exactly sure where she was, and she didn't even remember the way back into her room.

It was nighttime, and after Isabelle had fallen asleep telling a story about her brother's cat Church, Clary had decided to take a walk to clear her mind. She had started to walk around, taken a left turn somewhere, and gotten hopelessly lost. There was no one around, not even a guard, and Clary was becoming increasing worried.

"Halt!" Someone behind her commanded and she froze. "What are you doing?" Clary turned to face none other than the prince, Jonathan.

"Hi," she squeaked. "I was, uh, um, I was looking for the bathroom." She fibbed," And I got lost." At least that part wasn't a lie.

"You're in the royalty's quarters." He sounded amused.

"Oh," Clary sighed. "How can you even tell?"

"I've lived here all my life, where as you have been here for two days." He pointed out.

"Less than that, actually," She corrected, and then blushed. "My apologizes, I did not mean to contradict you, your highness."

The prince chuckled. "No problem, but you should head back. It's almost dawn."

"Oh," Clary was mildly surprised. "That means I've been wandering around here for hours."

In the distance Clary heard a voice.

"Take the third corridor to your right, after you leave this one. Then go down it, through the other side and take a right." The prince said quickly.

"Oh," Clarissa groaned. "The opposite of left, is right! And here I was just taking all the lefts I could find." She smiled, "Thank you Prince Jonathan."

"Oh please," the prince caught her hand to turn as she left. "Call me Jace."

"Okay," Clary hesitated, "Jace." And then she turned and walked away.

When Clary approached her corridor, everything was silent. Then she heard it. It was a series of noises that, as she got closer, realized were voices.

"Clary," Maia whispered.

"Clarissa?" Simon said softly.

"Ms. Fairchild," Lily whisper-yelled.

"Hey, girl with red hair," Maureen said loudly, which was followed by a series of shushes, and a 'shut up, would ya,' from Lily.

"Clary," Jordan called in a hushed tone.

At last, it was Isabelle who got Clary to speak up. "Clarissa Fairchild, get or here right now or else," She hissed. Even this far away, without her yelling, it was clear that she was mad.

"Here I am," Clary called.

"Simon!" Izzy hissed. "If you imitate Clary one more time, I swear to the angel I will end you."

"It wasn't me!" Simon protested. "I do not sound like that! That is an insult!"

"Oh yeah, do you really think I'm buying that? Only you have that horrible of a voice, Si." Izzy hissed again.

"Um, Izzy," Madeline said.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"That wasn't Simon, it was Clary, and she's standing right there. I can tell it's her because she's small." Madeline whispered.

"What is it today?" Clary demanded. "Insult Clary day?"

"That's a good phrase." Maia said, at the same time Isabelle said… "More like Insult Clary Night! It's four in the morning, Clarissa! Where on earth were you for the past three hours?"

"I got lost." Clary said.

"What's a phrase?" Jordan asked.

"It's a term we made up for that's a good group of words together that mean something other than what's directly said." Madeline explained.

"I thought it was an idiom," Maia said.

"That's different." Izzy explained unhelpfully.

"Okay," Jordan nodded seriously, even though no one could see him through the darkness, other than Maureen, who was standing right next to him and watching his every move. "I just have one question."

"Go on," Maia encouraged.

"What's a term?"

"Ugh," All the girls, other than Maureen, groaned.

Maureen, however, said, "So you room with Simon?"

Jordan nodded, than remembered no one could see him, and said, "Um, yeah."

"Let's say, that if you like, disappeared or something, who would take your place?" She asked.

"Ummm," Jordan gulped, "some guy I guess."

"What if there were no other guys?" Maureen asked seriously.

"I don't know," Jordan shrugged, then again realized no one could see him. "No one, I guess."

"Oh," Maureen sighed. "Oh well, can't hurt to try." She moved closed to Jordan.

Everyone backed away a few steps.

"Goodnight," Jordan said, and he and Simon dashed back into their room while saying something like, 'we'll need more bolts.'

"This is so not over," Izzy said as she and Clary ran inside.

"So an idiom can be where the phrase has a completely different meaning and phrase where it's kind of different." Madeline said, "You understand?"

"Nope," Maia said, "let's run." Then they ran inside as well.

"So," Maureen said to Lily in the now otherwise empty hall. "If all the boys other than Simon and you were gone, would they let me room with him?"

"No," Lily exclaimed, and the mumbled, "I need to ask around for a new roommate."

**Okay, well, Clary and Jace FINALLY meet. Well, for the second time I guess. **DID ANYONE GET THE NICKNAME REFERENCE? IF YOU CAN PM ME WHAT BOOK THE WHOLE "Call me Jace," THING CAME FROM I WILL TELL YOU SOMEONE WHO DIES. TWO PEOPLE NEED TO ANSWER CORRECTLY. As soon as I figure it out myself…** Anyhow, I didn't get many responses on having Clace. It's usually taken for granted in Fan fictions, which is why I am thinking about not having a serious, strong Clace. So don't think Clary will be the one to survive. It may be Maureen or Catarina Loss, or someone totally random. It might not even be anyone. Or there could be an unexpected twist. Who knows? I do, kinda. I've gotten the plot down for the most part, and Clace is going to be a secondary thing. The plot will focus more on friendships and the project and who survives, etc. Till next time, I-am-the-greatest!**

**-Van (is great and awesome)**


	13. Chapter 13

**HII! Time for the thirteenth chapter! I have so much school work that I should be doing right now, but writing a story in order to avoid writing a different story is my favorite way of procrastinating! Thank you CorinBlue for revising and thank you everyone for all these reviews! I am ready to start the main plot now, so yay! Happy Reading!**

**-Van**

***Oh and the thing from last time was actually the book "Ella Enchanted," It's pretty good. I had to read it for a project a couple years ago.**

***Oh and there will be Clace, I didn't explain myself correctly last time. This is a T rated story. So there will be a minor Clace, not a huge one. You know? So to the people who freaked out about that last time, that is not what I meant. Who would write a TMI story without Clace? I do not, however, appreciate rude people, but thanks for the pointer.**

***Also I will not be continuing Soundless, and I'll be taking it down by next Sunday, so read it if you want before then!**

*****_VERY IMPORTANT!*_** This story is being discontinued by me! If you would like to take our, please PM me ASAP, and I'll send you the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal instruments, they belong to Cassandra Clare, and she won't share.**

**Chapter thirteen:**

On the second day of the project, the team actually started building.

"I don't understand," Izzy shook her head. "It's all happening so quickly."

Maia nodded, "Soon it'll all be over and we'll…We will be gone."

"Come on," Simon grinned, "Cheer up."

"So," Magnus said. "Clary and Lily, please, both of you pick your crew."

"You first," Lily nodded, eyes calculating.

"I pick Izzy." Clary smiled as Isabelle came to stand next to her.

"Raphael," Lily called, and a Hispanic boy stood beside her, and so on.

In the end, it had been Lily's drawing idea that was decided upon for the actual tomb. Clary's idea had won for the coffin. Magnus had decided that each person who had the best idea would lead the construction for their separate item. Each leader would pick a team and each team would go build their design under the instruction of their leader. Magnus would oversee Clary's team with Alec and Camille, one of two women who had been instructed to help. Lilith, the other woman, would oversee Lily's team with Sebastian and Aline.

Now, they were in the middle of picking their teams.

"Jordan" Clary finished.

"I will take Ragnor Fell." Lily announced.

"Okay," Magnus said. "That leaves Maureen. Who wants an extra crew member?"

"Not I," Lily said loudly and quickly. She blushed upon noticing how many people were watching her curiously. "I mean," she amended, " I already have enough people."

"No, no, no," Clary said, "You are doing the bigger, harder job. You will need more people."

Lily frowned, "Your job needs more detailed accuracy. That can be easily accomplished with Maureen's small hands and delicate strokes."

Clary glared. "You planned this," she hissed at Lily.

"Sorry," Lily whispered back. "But I already have to room with her. It's only fair."

"No way," Clary hissed, and was stuck by how much she sounded like Izzy.

"Yes way," Lily said.

"I have an idea!" Alec announced.

Magnus gestured for him to keep going, "Which is?"

"Here," he pulled the odd object Magnus had come up with, known as a straw, out of his cup of water. Then, he proceeded to take one out of Magnus's cup.

"Hey!" Magnus protested.

Alec took a knife out of his belt, and cut Magnus' straw in half.

"What! Why would you do that?" Magnus exclaimed.

Alec put both straws in one hand and said, "Whoever picks the longer straw gets Maureen." Then he thrust his hand out to the girls. Lily quickly grabbed a straw and Clary took the other one.

"Oh come on!" Clary exclaimed. She held in her hand a full length straw. Maureen came to stand by her. Almost instantly and simultaneously, Clary's group took three steps back in the slow manner of someone escaping a mad dog. "Seriously?" Clary asked her group.

"That was smart Alec." Magnus nodded approvingly.

"We should use it in the future more often," Alec agreed.

"Alright everyone," Magnus clasped his hands together. "Let the building begin!"

A collective series of groans went around the room as everyone got started.

Maryse nodded.

"Are you absolutely positive your idea will work?" Jocelyn Fairchild asked.

Maryse nodded again.

"Absolutely?" Rebecca Lewis asked from her place in the house beside her mother.

"Yes, just listen," Maryse said firmly. "They have taken from each and every one of us something that does not belong to them. The man beside her stood still. Next to him sata young girl named Emma.

"They took Helen and Julian and Mark." Emma said, and the man named Zachariah Brother beside her nodded. Beside Emma sat a series of young boys and girls, all younger than twelve, and then a man named Arthur Blackthorn. Emma herself was about thirteen.

"The Blackthorns," Maryse nodded, and her head started to hurt from all the up and down motion.

"My daughter," Jia Penhallow spoke from a corner, "Aline."

"Clarissa Fairchild- Graymark." Lucian Graymark spoke up from beside Jocelyn.

"Simon Lewis," Elaine said, "And his friends, Eric and Matt."

"My brother and sister," Max Lightwood spoke up, "Alexander and Isabelle Lightwood. And my father," he added a moment later, almost as an afterthought.

"Needless to say," Maryse managed to talk despite the lump in her thought. "They have messed with us too many times. We cannot allow this to go on any longer. Who is with me on this matter?"

A murmur of consent rang through Maryse's small house.

"So what do we do?" A little girl by Emma, whose name Maryse had forgotten, said.

"Well dear," Maryse said, "here's the plan…"

**Okay, well, that was an awesome start (at least I think so) to the main plot. There's going to be a lot of shifting between the children and their parents now, because I believe that parents are super important to the plot of their children's life. What? My mom makes good cookies! (Yes, that's my defense, deal with it). I have no idea what I'm blabbering about so I'm just going to go ahead and stop now. See you later, Alligator! I feel like I'm five now. Oh well, bye!**

**-Van**


	14. Chapter 14

**It's me again. Prepare to continue being annoyed beyond belief by my fan fiction story! Thanks for the support guys! Thanks CorinBlue for the editing of this chapter! Happy Reading!**

**-Van**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments because I am not Cassandra Clare. Though I have been told the resemblance is startling. Jk, I am not red- headed enough for someone to tell me that.**

**Chapter fourteen: (Wow can't believe I wrote so much!)**

"Max, you'll be fine." Maryse told her son for the umpteenth time. She was leaving him with the Penhallow's for a week or so as she ventured back to her homeland out of Idris. "I will be back soon," Maryse said.

"Promise," the ten year old boy asked.

Maryse swallowed. The truth was, she didn't know when she would be back, or even if she'd be back at all. "Of course," she lied. "I promised you your family back, not completely gone."

Max nodded, unsmiling, and watched as his mother sat aboard the Penhallow's last item from when they were nobles, a carriage. Zachariah Brother sat by her and commanded the horse. The carriage started away, but Maryse barely noticed. All she could think of was Max's trusting, hopeful face watching her as she left him behind.

"I don't think it'll work," Jocelyn said again, and she sat down at the dining table, two mugs of water in her hands. The water was boiling hot with mint leaves that grew behind their house. It was his substitute for coffee, which had become too expensive for them to afford after Jonathan went to Apprentice College. Personally, Jocelyn couldn't stand drinking it, but since Luke was fond of it, she'd made habit of drinking it too. _Love makes liars of us all, _she thought.

Luke sighed as he accepted the mug, "It will dear, just calm down. It's the only way to get our Clarissa back."

Jocelyn smiled. She loved how Luke always acknowledged Clarissa and Jonathan as their children, as if there was no doubt in his mind that he wasn't their real father. "You're right," she said, and gulped down the scalding water. "It will work. And Clarissa's a brave, smart girl. She'll be fine." She glanced at her fiancée, "Won't she?"

Luke looked at her for a moment, then bit his lip and lowered his eyes. "Of course she will."

_Love makes liars of us all indeed._

Jonathan Morgenstern was the only one in the family who had kept his father's name. Technically and legally, his sister, Clarissa, was still a Morgenstern, but she had decided to take their mother's maiden name, as well as Jocelyn. Jonathan, it seemed, was the only one in the family actually attached to his father. Clarissa had been too young, and their mother, it seemed, had always been in love with Luke.

"Sir," someone knocked on the door of his small room in Apprentice College, and he winced. Not because of the loud noise, but because of the word 'Sir." I reminded him of what his family was being called right now.

"Hello," he opened the door.

A man stood in the threshold and handed him a letter. "Mail," he said and disappeared.

"Thanks," he called, and opened up the letter.

It was from his mother. It described to him what his younger sister had done. "Oh god, Clarissa," he moaned, and kept looking. He read about a detailed plan that would involve his help. He sighed, and started to the office in another building.

"How may I help you, Mr. Morgenstern?" the woman at the desk asked.

"I need to be excused," Jonathan said. "I need to go home, _now_."

Rebecca was babysitting. For a series of families. At no cost. And she was annoyed. Emma, the oldest girl there, was sitting patiently in front of her on the couch. At the base of the worn stairs sat a pair of twins who looked nothing alike. There was a girl, about nine, running around like a crazy person and a toddler who had just discovered the joy of crawling. And then there was Max, sitting in the corner by the door, knees locked in his arms, rocking back and forth, and unsmiling.

Rebecca faced Emma and gestured to the toddler. Emma got up and sat behind her, and Rebecca went over to Max.

"Hey," she plopped down beside him, fully aware that if the door opened it would hit her in the head. When Max didn't respond, she said, "What's wrong?"

"My mother's not coming back." Max responded.

"What do you mean?"

"Rebecca," he said calmly, and she marveled at how old he sounded, "I may be young, but I'm not stupid. I have heard my parents and Alec and even Isabelle talking. I know where they came from I know who my mother is. I know what New York is. It's a Kingdom."

"Wow," Rebecca said. "Even I didn't know that."

"Do you know who my mother is?"

No," Rebecca shrugged, "I had to leave early during yesterday's meeting, remember?"

"My mother is Maryse Trueblood."

"So?" Rebecca frowned.

"So, she is the heir to the throne of New York." Max said.

"So many Kings and Queens," Jeremiah Brother said.

"Yes," Maryse agreed, "London, New York, Los Angeles, Aclainte, and, of course, Idris."

"London," Jeremiah said dreamily. "I miss it so much. Emma has never seen it. She does not know of her origins."

"Max hasn't seen New York, but the Blackthorns have seen Los Angeles. None of the Morgensterns have seen Aclainte, I don't think."

"Do you believe we can overcome the power of the Idris army, Ms. Trueblood?"

"It is Lightwood now," Maryse corrected, "And yes, most of them work against their will so they won't resist as hard, so I believe we could. We really can."

"Alright then. Brace yourself. New York is not much farther."

**Okay, well, that's all I wrote, stories over, and I don't know what else to say.**

**I'M LYING! I think that everyone has understood the plan the families are making. Have you? Any ideas? I have an idea! Why don't YOU review what your idea of what's going to happen is, because – let's face it – I need some more reviews. Oh well. Next chapter you'll see what's going on at home. See you (hopefully) later! Bye!**

**-Van**


	15. Chapter 15

**HAPPY READING!**

**-Van**

**Disclaimer: TMI (You get the joke so I'm not going to bother) does not belong to me. It belongs to Ms. Cassandra Clare.**

**Chapter fifteen!**

Clary looked around the room. Jordan and Simon were carrying a cut, oversized piece of wood in the shape of an angel over to Maia and Madeline, who were waiting for paint and an object to paint. In the corner of the room were Izzy and Maureen, surrounded by buckets of paint and other buckets to make paint, who were arguing about what color to paint the runes on the coffin. Maureen was holding an extremely small bag of blue paint powder and Isabelle was holding a red one. In between them was a large bucket. Magnus was sitting in a corner with Alec and Camille, watching the whole exchange. Matt and Eric, Simon's friends who were also in the project, where shaping clay into a coffin, which was about five inches taller and three inches wider than the king.

"Let go!" Izzy shrieked. Clary turned to see Maureen pulling at the red powder Isabelle was holding, and then suddenly both of then fell sideways, causing both the red and blue powder to fall into a bucket of yellow paint. "Look what you did!" Izzy screamed as she stood up. "You turned the yellow, umm. What color is that?" Isabelle took a mixing stick and began to stir the contents of the bucket. She then took a nearby brush, dipped it in and put a streak of it along the sheet they were sitting on.

"It's like black!" Maureen exclaimed.

"It's perfect for the runes, but I think it needs some more red." Izzy slowly poured more red in and mixed again. She put another streak of black by the other one.

"It's better," Eric, who had walked over with Matt, Simon and Jordan said approvingly.

"Why are you so obsessed with red?" Clary asked.

"I know," Isabelle gloated, ignoring Clary.

"Let's mix more!" Maureen cried happily, and took blue and red and mixed them together in a smaller bucket. She streaked a line of it on the sheet and exclaimed, "Purple!"

"Can I try?" Maia and Madeline had walked closer as well, and were looking eagerly at the paints. Izzy handed Maia a paintbrush and nodded. Clary grinned and moved closer to watch the three of them.

Pretty soon the white drop sheet for the paints was rainbow colored, and Alec went to get more. There was green, orange, purple, pink, brown, and black.

"I have an idea!" cried Simon, he took the black paint, scooped it into another bucket, and mixed white powder into it. "Look," he said proudly, "It's grey!"

And then everyone started mixing already mixed colors together.

"Look," Clary said. She had mixed the colors orange with a bluish-brown color, and now it was a slightly orange-brown color.

"Gold," Camille," who had been observing quietly from her seat said. She stood up and walked over to Clary. "It's the color of the earth's greatest riches."

Maureen shrunk back, as she always did in Camille's and Lilith's presence. Clary got the feeling that there was more to the little girl than just the attitude of a crazy person.

"It's not gold," Madeline said. "Gold's different."

"Yes," Camille nodded, "But it is probably as close as you can get with paint powder. Wait here," she said and disappeared.

Clary looked at Izzy, who shrugged and then said, "I think I made lavender." And then the moment was lost and everyone started to mix colors again, forgetting all about Camille, who never came back.

"So we're not going to kill them?" Jace asked his younger brother.

"Nope," William said. "I think it's time we change our old ways. We are not going to kill anybody."

"Not going to kill who?" A voice asked. It was Alec, and in his hands were stacks of white drop sheets and buckets.

"Better question," Jace said. "What are you doing?"

"I," Alec shook his head, "Am being a servant to Clarissa Fairchild's team of coffin builders."

"What?" Will asked.

"Long story," Alec sighed.

"We aren't going to kill the tomb builders." Will explained.

Jace frowned. "Bring Fairchild here," he commanded, but was ignored.

"Oh thank gosh," Alec grinned, "My sister. I can't wait to go tell her.

"You can't," William said, "They can't know till the tombs built because we are still not sure what mother will say of it. She is still the queen you know."

Alec shrugged, "I couldn't have told her anyways," he said sadly. "She still won't talk to me."

Jace and Will nodded solemnly. After hearing Alec's story a few weeks ago, they decided to get rid of all the unfair laws their father had unjustly put in place.

"You should ask her to meet you someday. Leave her a note or something. Maybe she'll come," William suggested. Jace glanced at his brother affectionately. He was always so stubborn and annoying and old- fashioned, but sometimes he just knew what to say to cheer you up. He was a lot like Jace, actually.

Alec smiled, "Thanks guys," he said. "Thanks for everything." He crossed the room and ten grinned at Jace, "I'll get your girl, lover boy!" Then, buckets and sheets in hand, he left the room.

"Here," Alec handed Magnus the buckets and drop sheets. "Clary, Jace - I mean, Prince Jonathan would like to see you. Hey, where's Camille Belcourt?"

"I don't know Magnus shrugged. He was crushing something sparkly and metallic into powder under his hand. A bunch of rocks.

"Here Clary," he said. "Mix this into the gold and then try it."

Clarissa did. She painted a streak across a new drop sheet. "It's perfect!" Clary exclaimed and Magnus nodded.

"Well done Clary," a voice being them said. It was Camille, "Very well done."

**Okay well, that was very interesting. What's Camille going to do? What's going to happen? There's a plan going on by the families and a plan going on by the princes. What's going to happen? Any suggestions? Because I don't even know myself. Leave a review, maybe?****And I will only tell you about Clary meeting Jace if I get reviews.** See you later.

**-Van**


	16. Chapter 155

**Hullo! Sup guys? Ready for- **

**The special chapter:**

Clary shivered as she made her way down the halls of the palace to the room where she had got her job, and met Jace for the first time. Her life had been changed drastically then, in that room, and she had a feeling it was going to change drastically again.

She remembered seeing Jace for the first time. He had been Prince Jonathan to her at the time. A member of the royal family in the country she lived in, who happened to have the same name as her older brother. Then he'd seemed like an actual person to her, talking to his brother in the manner of which Clary would have talked to her own brother. And he had saved her from whatever punishment the other Prince, William, would have given her for drawing her dark angel.

She remembered wandering around the halls a few nights ago and meeting Jace, actually meeting him. He had been extremely nice to her. He'd even let Clary call him Jace. Afterwards he had told her to leave only because he didn't want her to get caught by the guards. Clary could have sworn he had been smiling. No, he had been smiling, and she'd seen it in the dark. She liked the way he smiled, Clary decided. She even liked the prince.

There she'd said it. She liked the crown prince, which was crazy because she was most likely going be killed later on. And he probably didn't care about her anyways. What was the chance, even if she did live, that the Prince would like her back? She was simply a silly little girl having her first crush, and that was all.

But there were reasons for Clary to think the Prince liked her back. He hadn't told anyone else his nickname, had he? And whenever she saw him anywhere, in the dining hall where he sometimes came to talk to Alec and Magnus, in the hallways where they'd walk by each other, outside in the gardens she and Isabelle sometimes walked through, wherever it was, Jace always smiled at her. And she'd smile right back and wave nervously.

Isabelle had make fun of her about it once, claiming she had a crush on the crown prince. Clary had downright refused back then, embarrassed at the idea.

But now, she thought Isabelle was right.

Clary could tell from the way Alec, and Magnus, and even Sebastian sometimes spoke of him, Jace was good person. And she liked him all the more of that.

Clary shook the thoughts out of her head. Think of something else. Think of Camille, she urged herself. Camille Belcourt had been acting weird lately. She had been acting even weirder since Clary had made the gold paint. After her odd episode a few minutes ago, Clary had fled from the scene to find Jace.

Clary stopped at the door to the room and took a deep shaky breath. Then she opened the door and stepped in.

**Aww Clary likes Jace! Okay that's all you get (cause I'm evil) and also cause my goal of reviews (7 reviews) for actually getting this chapter wasn't completed. So feel lucky you got this much! I shall be posting the actual Chapter sixteen now, so later!**

**-VAN is the greatest and awesomest!**


	17. Chapter 16

**HII! What's up? The sky, (Or, for me, a poster of TFIOS). Short chapter, really busy, gotta go. Thanks for the support, and thanks for revising this story CorinBlue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments, but hopefully someday I'll own something even better. You know; if it's possible and I don't fail Math and all.**

**Chapter sixteen:**

"PINK AND PURPLE!" Maureen shouted.

"RED!" Izzy shouted back. "Stay true to the color you chose before woman!

"Good god," Clary exclaimed. "Have they been doing this since I left?"

"YES," Jordan, Maia, Simon, Eric, Matt, and Madeline all said together at the exact same time. Then they looked at each other with cautious, strange looks and backed away from each other at the same time, causing even more confusion and panic.

"Let's stop doing that now," Maia finally spoke.

"Where were you?" Simon asked.

"Oh uh, um," Clary stuttered and blushed.

"No," Maureen growled, saving Clary from having to answer, and shoved Isabelle into a bucket of paint, causing Izzy's hair to turn bright pink.

"How dare you?" Isabelle screamed and picked up another paint can. She was about to turn it over where Clary said, "Stop."

"Isabelle turned to her friend and sighed, "But, Clary-"

"No," Clary muttered. "I meant just use a different color, okay. Don't mess up the gold."

"Gold?" Maureen asked. She dipped her hand into the bucket of paint and streaked glittery gold on the sheet under her. "It's pretty. I like the gold. We shall paint the coffin gold, or else." She stared threateningly at Isabelle.

Isabelle gulped, "Let's paint it gold," she agreed. "What are we waiting for?"

They set to work, starting to mix more gold paint. And everyone else went back to what they were doing as well.

Max shivered and Jocelyn smiled gently at him from her corner of the room.

They stood gathered in the small room. Jocelyn and Elaine were the only two adults in the room, unless Rebecca counted. Emma was sitting beside him, but she was talking gently to a little boy with pale skin.

Max was bored. He got up and walked into the kitchen, which was just another part of the living room. He pulled himself up onto a ladder in the corner. Quickly, he checked behind him to see if anyone had noticed. No one had. He scrambled up the rungs and found himself in front of a room, separated from the rest of the house by green curtains and piles of boxes. He moved the stuff away, then, once he was one the other side, he piled it back. He stepped inside.

The room was dark, and had a wall that blocked anyone from seeing it. On the floor was a box of matches and a few candles. He hesitated but curiosity got the best of him and he lit a candle. He knew how.

He gasped.

The room was filled with weapons. Knifes, daggers, swords, whips, sticks, and other obejects he couldn't name.

"Oh my gosh!" A voice behind him exclaimed. He turned and saw Emma. "It's like… like they're preparing for a war or something. And they have been, for a long time. Look, some of this stuff is rusting."

Max stared at the older girl. Finally, he said, "Did you follow me?"

"Well, yeah," Emma shrugged.

"Did anyone see you?"

"I don't think so," She shifted uncomfortably.

"Did you fix the pile of boxes?"

"Umm, no?" She said like it was a question.

"Well," Max hissed, "Did you not think that they might, you know, just maybe notice us missing, see the boxes and come up here."

Emma blushed in the candlelight and Max blew it out, not wanting to see anything else.

"Hey," It was Emma's turn to hiss. "Why did you do that?"

Then, the curtains were pulled back and a voice demanded, "What are you kids doing in here?"

"That," Max whispered, "is why."

**Okay well, TADA! Cliff hanger… I think. So, because I wrote this instead of studying for Math, I think you should review. It's only fair. And I want to get to my goal soon. **

-Van


End file.
